Drabbles
by evening spirit
Summary: The chapters here are unrelated stories, written for the drabble challenge on LiveJournal. Implied S/D relationship. New drabble - Damn Onion.
1. Of All the Things I've Lost

**A/N:** The chapters here are unrelated stories, written for the drabble challenge on LiveJournal.

* * *

><p><strong>OF ALL THE THINGS I'VE LOST, I MISS RACOON THE MOST.*<strong>

**Summary:** Racoon, Danny? You're looking for a racoon?

Beta-ed by Verasteine

Warning ;) - dialogue without description

****Genre:** **Crack,** **Prompt:** **Racoon

* * *

><p>"Racoon, Danny? You're looking for a racoon?"<p>

"Yes, damn it!"

"Under my sink?"

"Yes! _Under your sink_, what does it look like? I am currently _lying_, on my _back_, under your _sink_. I told you I'm looking for a racoon. The logical conclusion is that, _yes_, I'm looking for a _racoon_ under your _sink_."

"Why are you looking for a racoon under my sink, Danny? Why are you even looking for a racoon _at all_? There aren't any racoons in Hawaii, you know."

"What?"

"No racoons. In Hawaii."

"I heard you the first time! Damn it, the guy who sold it to me assured me that it was real, honest-to-God indigenous species!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Danny, but no."

"What a fraud!"

"So whatever did ... whatever ... It was most likely something else. Wait! Did you say you bought-"

"Yup, for Grace."

"You bought a racoon for _Grace_?"

"Yes, I bought a racoon for Grace! What's the big deal? She wanted some Hawaiian animal, and I thought this would be the least ... harmful."

"You're not serious."

"Ungh."

"What did it do, exactly? Let me see. Did it bite through ... Uh, Danny? Why did you dismantle my drain?"

"It must be in there somewhere."

"The racoon?"

"Yup."

"In the pipe?"

"Uh-uh."

"Danny, racoons are _this_ big. They wouldn't fit into a pipe. Danny?"

"Well, this one was _this_ small."

"Uh?"

"Uh. I think ... Wait ... _There_! Damn it, it's dead."

"You found your racoon? Wait, _this_ is your racoon?"

"It _was_ my racoon butterflyfish. Now it's a dead fish. Guess I shouldn't have kept it in the sink."

* * *

><p>)*<em> The title is a paraphrased quote of Mark Twain "Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most"<em>

Comments are love :)


	2. Romantic Date

**A/N:** The chapters here are unrelated stories, written for the drabble challenge on LiveJournal.

* * *

><p><strong>ROMANTIC DATE<strong>

**Summary:** Hey, _you_ wanted to go to the movies!

Brainstormed with Verasteine

Warning ;) - not nice to romantic comedies

**Genre:** Romance, **Prompt:** You don't know what you're talking about

* * *

><p>"This was your idea of a date?" The inside of Danny's head felt like mashed potatoes after two hours that he would gladly scrub out of his memory. "The most unbelievable, brainless, not to mention sweet like frigging molasses and sticking to your brain cells just the same romantic comedy ever made!"<p>

"Hey, _you_ wanted to go to the movies!" Steve spread his hands, blinking innocently.

"But _romantic comedy_?" There had to be an explanation for this disaster.

"People watch them all the time. It's the trademark romantic date: movies, dinner with candles, a kiss goodnight..."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Steven. Have you ever even _been_ on a date? Do they train you in dating techniques in the _Navy_? Because if they do, they got the memo all wrong, trust me!"

Steve sulked. Dropped his head, hung his arms, desolate and maybe even pouting, although when he averted his face like this, Danny couldn't see his expression clearly.

"Hey," he grabbed Steve's arm and spun him so they were facing each other. "I'm not a girl, you know? I'd rather watch something that has fast cars and big guns-" Danny hesitated for a moment. "Because I don't have enough of it every day."

Steve smiled. "It doesn't really fit a romantic date trope though, does it?"

"Who cares?" Danny planted a kiss on his nose. "I'm not a romantic type of a guy anyway."

* * *

><p>Comments are love :)<p> 


	3. Damn Onion

**A/N:** The chapters here are unrelated stories, written for the drabble challenge on LiveJournal.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN ONION<br>**

**Summary:** It's okay to cry when you're cutting onions

Beta-ed by Verasteine

**Genre:** Flangst (combo of fluff and angst, OMG!), **Prompt:** Knife.

* * *

><p>It's okay to cry when you're cutting onions. It's not that Danny feels like crying all that much; he's tired is all. Perhaps a little angry. And when he remembers the events of the past few weeks that feel like an emotional roller-coaster, he gets upset at the most inappropriate moments. So he cuts the damn onion and if it stings and he can hardly see because of tears rolling down his cheeks like downpour, it's the damn vegetable's fault, okay?<p>

Steve shouldn't be giving him that concerned look, damn it. "It's the onion!"

"If you say so." Steve turns his focus back to chopping meat.

"What else would it be?" Danny splutters and wipes his nose with the back of his hand, sniffing.

"I don't know, Danny. Maybe helping Rachel deliver another man's baby, then having Gracie kidnapped-" Steve waves the knife like it's a substitute for words, then lets his hands fall to his sides. "Maybe it's too much."

Danny shrugs and sniffs again. The onion lays on the counter, mocking him.

"Maybe," he lets out.

"Come here." Steve envelops him in his arms and simply hugs him.

"Damn onion," Danny mutters and gets Steve's chuckle in response.

* * *

><p>Comments are love :)<p> 


End file.
